Goodbye To You
by Tokotoki
Summary: My first ficcie. A Michi with hints of Mimato and a bit of Sorato.


_**Viola! My first eva FICCIE, and it's a Michi with a tint of Mimato! I lyk Mimato more so, it's in the Yama/Mimi filter!**_

_**Goodbye To You**_

by TK and TK

Oneshot: A Bizzare Love Triangle

Summary: You vowed to me…that you'll forever love me…but it seems destiny changed its mind, you turned around and there I was I say you with her, and let me say, you were smiling? You, with the feeling 'in love' with her? And here I am…starting to cry; trying to smile sadly…what should I do, now I have two illnesses? With no surprise…I can never have you, and I hope my disease will lead me to death…and never face you again.

I have no idea why I had been doing this…I had been crying a lot lately…thinking of him. He was the greatest person I've ever met…I learned to love him…and still I do. But when I left…I finally found out…he's going out with my friend…not just my friend. My own best friend. And now when I finally came back…my world turned around from me. I tried not to cry too much…or I'll have a heart attack.

There was when my friend called me at my mobile…she seemed to be so excited…and hell…it was exciting, when she told me…my former lover loves her. Too bad, my excitement can't be labeled 'happy' at all.

And that was when I started to create rivers in my own house. I love him so much. And I hate him because he's giving me this tearjerker. Friendship and Love…isn't it so nice to hear it? It fits so perfectly, that it's destiny. If only…I could be Love.

"Gomen ne…Yamato."

"No! You can't leave! If you do, we can never be together!"

"Gomen. It's not my decision ne…daisuki."

"Daisuki, Mimi-san."

And that memory was still haunting me. He told me he loves me. Correction. He loved me. He vowed to me…. he'll love me 'til forever. But it seems that, he can't love me forever the way he loves her…ne?

"Mimi san!" I heard someone called my name outside my home. Who could've called this so late? It's midnight.

I looked at my window beside my bed I have been lying and crying on. Once I turned to look…

"Mimi san!" he called again. Why, does he care right now? Now that he has his girlfriend…I'm now nothing, right? Or is he here just to tell me…that he can't keep hold of our vow?

I suck. My eyes are like as small and narrow like a sleeping cat, my face is as pale as a plain paper, and my voice is shaky. I stood up and went downstairs, and opened the entrance door. The night was giving me shivers. He looked at me and gave a dearing smile I missed.

I smiled sadly back.

"Uh…Mimi-san," he started. I didn't expect him something nice to say to me at all.

"Gomen." He apologized. I gave him a quick smile. "Iie. No need to." I told him.

He bit his lip. "I never wanted to hurt you, really." He told me.

I tried to understand. Yeah…he never really wanted to break me, it's just he found something more with her, that I don't possess.

I wanted to get over him…but I can't.

"I know." I quickly told him, still not looking at me.

"It's just that…Sora's amazing." He said cheerfully as he looked at the dark sky. I felt like I was sucked in oblivion. "She's so loving." He continued. Don't I love enough for you? I tried to hold my tears back.

"And she's the greatest person I've ever met." His words etched in my heart. Don't he used to say that to me when he lov**ED **me?

"Mimi-san…I'm sorry." He apologized again. Now I can never sleep. I can never stop creating rivers forever.

"I love you Yamato, forever always will, I waited for you since I left, but it all turns out destiny's not with us Yamato! Yes, I realized that! But I want you to know there was someone here loves you very much." I blurted out; I realized what I just told him…I covered my mouth.

"Gomen ne." I whispered and turned my back around, if he'll call me back, then he cares that I love him…if he doesn't, he didn't care. Once I shut the door, he didn't call me back. I could feel liquid drops from my eyes and I want this to stop. If only Tai and I could fall in love…then there's no problem, right?

My mobile phone rang, I picked it up and looked at the screen, I was about to throw it…guessing it would be Sora or Yamato…but I was wrong. It was someone who I always had, since both of us were heartbroken. "Hello Tai?"

"Hey Mimi, are you ok?" I smiled.

"I am." I answered.

"Seems to me not, Meems…you've been crying, aren't you?" see, I told you he knows me.

I started to sob again. "Yamato came." I told him.

"That heartless came? Can't he be timid on his own skin!" he said sarcsatically, I giggled.

"Anyway, don't cry Mimi, or you'll die, it's bad for your health Meems." He assured me, and I smiled.

"Ok." I told him.  
"Anyway, just to make sure, I'll come over there, okay? Be there in a second, bye!" he said and I said my goodbye to him.

I climbed to my room, opening the lights. Yes, that's Tai all right. Tai…somehow…he had been my guradian, he protected me from all the pain I'm going through…and he stopped myself from a suicide I was going to commit last Monday. Matt can't even dare to stop me…and it made me thought…he doesn't love me the way I feel Tai does when he's around me. And I've been ranting…why can no one love me…and I was blind…there was someone at my side always been with me…and it made me thought that…Tai had been the one, and I feel really happy about it.

I heard a crash outside, and I took a peep on my window. There was Matt and Tai…

So he's still here?

"Why can't you leave her alone? You're just making it worst!" I heard Tai. He cares for me a lot…and I appreciate it.

"I just wanna patch things up with her you know!" I heard Matt.

"Too bad it won't work Matt, because you're just giving her more pain, enough to lead her to death!" I heard Tai defend me Matt can't even defend me, and it made me thought that Tai loves me very much, and it made me cry.

"Death! Hell what are you talking about!" then I heard Matt yelled, I can't believe it, he doesn't know.

Then I saw Tai with a smirk.

Exit Mimi's POV

"I can't see why Mimi loves you so much…even though you don't love her back…she keeps on loving you…and more angst of it, you don't even know…anytime sooner…she'll leave us." Mimi didn't heard Tai, it was very soft.

"Leave us? She'll fly to America again?" Matt asked. Tai's fists were balled. "You're clueless…leave…like…farewell to the world, Matt." he said sadly. Matt's eyes softened, and his body went numb.

Meanwhile in Mimi's…

She's been crying unstoppable, and she wanted to stop…her heart suddenly ached, and it was so painful, she started to cough…then breathe really fast and rapidly.

Back to Matt and Tai…

Tai finished explaining it to Matt. Somehow, a tinge feeling he can't remove reigned as it became larger. "She's going to?" Matt asked coldly. Tai looked at him, then gave a nod.

"Now you know, please-" Tai was cut off when he heard Mimi say, "Tai!" Tai then quickly rushed to Mimi's house, leaving Matt. _Now she calls Tai._ Envy just came by. He used to be her wall, used to be her knight, he was her former love. Former, used to, and any synonyms of that became its antonyms.

Mimi was lying on the floor, trying to catch air, her hand was on her chest, she's inhaling and exhaling rapidly, that made Tai grow worry. He cradled her to his lap.

"T-Tai…." She said, as her eyes were narrow, her face was pale, her voice shaky and her breathing was indifferent, it was slower than normal.

"Mimi, everything will be alright, don't leave yet Mimi, we need you, I need you!" he said worriedly, starting to shake her.

"Tai…I…" she was about to say something, but her heart was forbidding her to say anything.

"Tai, everything alright?" Tai looked at the doorstep, and it was Matt, his mood changed.

"Mimi…don't leave yet…you can fight it! I know you! You'e strong! I have courage in you!" Tai exclaimed, Matt somehow was taken aback. Then orange neon light glowed around Tai. Matt watched the two of them…he wanted to cry, he wanted to be beside Mimi, wanted to be her courage.

"Tai…I love…you." Her last word was barely in a whisper, and she closed her eyes with a smile drawn in her face. And the last air she caught was used…and that was it.

"Mimi!' Matt hollered, kneeling down to Mimi and Tai. "Mimi!" he shouted again, but she remained unconscious. Tai couldn't swallow more of his tears. "Yamato…please leave." He told Matt, which made him get angry.

"Leave! Why should I!" he asked angrily.

"Mimi would've told you that when she's still here. Trust me. She told me, when she's dead, and Matt's going to visit her coffin, she entrusted me to make you leave." Tai told him coldly. But it was true.

He was taken aback. Why? His fists were balled, but in anyways, he left.

And when morning came, Mimi's parents arrived from their out of town trip.

Matt however was at the cliff, hugging his knees. It felt really bad when he knew Mimi loves Tai more than him…but he admits it was his fault.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"So…it says enough…I can never be with you, Mimi. I know, even how many apologies I'm going to say, you can never forgive me…I know you may think I'm insincere…but I love you…more than anyone."

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by _

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said, _

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right _

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time _

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_

Well…that was by me, TK and TK! I got was inspired by my friend who's been fought by men! I wish I could be…

**Well, I hope u love that fluff, it is my first-eva ficcie and it was a oneshot! I'll be writing Mimato FICCIES SOON!**


End file.
